Pokemon Ranger: A Legend of Heros(Chapter 1: A New Beginning)
by PikaPawz
Summary: Solana, Lunick, Kate, Kellyn, Summer, and Ben are all Pokemon Rangers from seperate Regions. But when a greater threat rises up, taking control of every Evil Team, these Rangers are forced to work together, forming a bond of Friendship close enough to break any Evil Team. But is their bond strong enough to break this Evil Team?


**Me: Hello fans!**

**Night: You don't have any fans yet.**

**Me: Right! But I probably will soon!**

**Night: *Rolls Eyes***

**Solana: So who's in this Chapter?**

**Me: You and Lunick!**

**Lunick: That's it?**

**Me: It's the first Chapter. Give me a break!**

**Kieth: So who's gonna do the Disclaimer?**

**Kate: The what?**

**Keith: The Disclaimer! You know,**

**Sparky does not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon Ranger games or anything to do with Pokemon for that matter! **

**Kate: Oh yeah!**

**Keith: So who's gonna do the Disclaimer?**

**Night*Anime Sweatdrop*: ...**

**Keith: What? Why isn't anyone saying anything?**

**Rythmi: Because you just did the Disclaimer Keith!**

**Keith: I did?**

**Summer*Anime Sweatdrop*: Yes, yes you did.**

**Ben: Let's just start already…**

**Me: That's a wonderful idea!**

**Night: Yes, yes it is!**

Solana pulled on her brand new Ranger Uniform and slipped on her gloves.

One last time, she picked up the letter she had received yesterday and read it one last time.

"Your desire to help people in need… You the qualifications to be a Pokemon Ranger."

Invitation

Your strong motivation to become a Pokemon Ranger…

How you live in harmony with Pokemon and strive to protect nature every day…

How you selflessly go to the help of those in need

How you've trained and built your body to become a Ranger…

All this I've come to understand and appreciate all the seven letters you've sent me

I would like to meet you.

I want to see for myself if you are truly worthy of becoming a Ranger.

I will be waiting for you in Fall City harbor next Sunday.

You'll find an enclosed ticket to Fall City and an official Pokemon Ranger uniform.

Wear it and wait for me.

With the uniform on, I won't have trouble finding you.

I look forward to seeing you.

Best regards,

Spenser

"Finally!" She cried, leaping up in the air and spinning around to practice her new Ranger Pose she had just made up.

_Briiing! Briiing!_

Solana raced downstairs and pressed the answer button on her family's communication screen.

"Solana! How have you been?" Her older brother's face appeared on the screen.

"Lunick!" She exclaimed. "I've been fine! How about you?"

"I'm doing great as well!" Lunick told her. "Just yesterday I was called out to rescue a Mudkip from Lyra Forest. The poor thing had gotten stuck in a tree. That's about as exciting as it gets around here."

"Still, it must be awesome to be a Ranger!" Solana reminded him. "And now, I get to be one too!"

"Yup! I'm waiting for you at the dock!" Lunick told her.

"You mean you're here!?" Solana exclaimed.

"You betcha! You'd better hurry!" Lunick replied.

"Why's that?" Solana questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"Because it's already 9:55 and you're supposed to be here at 10:00!" Lunick reminded her.

"Aaaaah! I totally forgot!" Solana pressed the End Call button and dashed back upstairs. She scooped up the letter and dropped it in her backpack. Grabbing her suitcase, she rushed for the front door of the house. As soon as she reached for the handle, the door swung open, smashing her against the wall.

"Solana? Dear?" Her mom called. "It's time for you to leave! You're late! Where are you?"

"Right here," Solana told her, appearing from behind the door.

"Oops! I'm sorry dear!" Her mom apologized.

"It's alright mom! Gotta go! Bye! I'll call you from the Ringtown Base tonight!" She raced outside, setting her suitcase and backpack in the basket attached to the front of her bike. Pedaling hard, she rode through town passing by her neighbors who waved goodbye to her. Soon, the Pueltown harbor came into sight.

"Aaah! I'm too late!" Solana exclaimed as she watched the boat begin to take off from the dock. "All my hopes and dreams crushed right before my eyes!"

"Solana!" Lunick was standing on the side of the boat, calling to her.

"Lunick!" Solana dropped her bike and ran forward to meet him, keeping pace with the speeding boat.

"Solana! There's a dock ahead! You can make it on the boat from there!" Lunick told her.

"Right! Thanks, Lunick!" Solana panted as she dashed ahead, passing the boat and running straight onto the second dock. As she neared the end of the dock, the boat was right in front of her and she leapt as far as she could.

Her arm stretched out to grab the side of the railing but she barely missed it, feeling her fingertips brush against it. All she could see now was the water coming closer to her and then she stopped falling, staring at her own reflection in the water.

"Solana! Glad you could make it!" Lunick had caught her by the back of her ranger uniform and pulled her up onto the boat.

Both of them collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion, their breath coming in quick gasps.

"That was too close!" Solana sighed with relief.

"You're telling me, little sis," Lunick agreed.

"But I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Solana tried to remember what that was. The one thing she was forgetting. Then it hit her like a brick in the head.

"My luggage! My clothes! My hair ties!" She stood up and looked back at her bike, which stood on its side, her backpack and luggage leaned up against it.

"That had my ticket in it! And my letter!" She cried, watching it get further and further away.

"I was so close to being a Ranger! And yet it's all over now because I forgot my ticket!" Solana sighed. She was so depressed that even her hair felt sad.

"Cheer up, little sis!" Lunick put his hand on her shoulder. "Spenser won't have forgotten you. You could just explain to him what happened. I'm sure he'll understand!"

"I hope so…" Solana replied, watching Pueltown disappear over the horizon. Now, as she turned to look the other way, a new place was waiting for her.

Fall City. And that meant she was finally a Pokemon Ranger.

**Me: So, what did you think?**

**Solana: It's a bit short, don't you think?**

**Lunick: Yeah, and not much happened except Solana getting on the boat.**

**Me: Okay, well, this story is supposed to be about ALL the rangers, so though the chapters may be short, there will be many of them. Well, probably. As many as I can come up with, anyway, but that's beside the point.**

**Kate: I have to admit, though. It is pretty good for a first-timer.**

**Kellyn: You even got the correct paragraphing and everything!**

**Me: I'm sure it's not all correct, Kellyn, but since I'm becoming a writer someday I had to study those things. Now, I'm sure the audience is thinking that this story will be just like all the others because this beginning is used often in the other Ranger FanFictions, but let me assure you, the story will be totally different!(I hope!)**

**Audience: We hope so too.**

**Kieth: So Is that all we have time for?**

**Summer: Not so fast! We still have to do the character profiles!**

**Ben: But the characters in this book are Me, Summer, Kate, Kellyn, Solana, Lunick, Kieth, Rythmi, Nick, Ms. April, Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Murph, Surpurna, Ice, Lavana, Tiffany, Garret, Clyde, Nema, and Azalea(Kate's little sister)! And those are just some of the couples in the story!**

**Me: Alright then. This is what we'll do! Next Chapter will be specifically for the character profiles! And if you wish to skip over them(Though knowing this information about the characters will help you better understand them), You may skip ahead to Chapter 3! So I'll work on both at the same time, that way I can post both of them so that the readers may choose what to do!**

**Night: Does this mean that it will take longer to make, then?**

**Me: I made this chapter in a half hour so It'll take about a hour or two to finish both the character profiles and Chapter 3. Not much time at all, considering I've seen some writers who take months to post a new Chapter. Of 'course, I'm sure they take the time to look back over their stories and change some things they think would work better with other things and such.**

**Kate: Wait, What?**

**Me: Never Mind. I also want to say one more thing! Chapter 7 of this book will be written be the veiwers! Yep! So If you follow along my story and decide you want to make Chapter seven you can just email me your story and I'll review it over. The person with the best Chapter wins! I'll be doing this every once in a while so there will be more chances. Don't worry if yours doesn't get picked at first. Though I wouldn't get your hopes up because there can only be one winner. Still it'll be fun to try! The Prize? Well a million dollars of 'course!**

**Night: Really? A Million Dollars?**

**Me: No, not really. I can't afford to give you that. Yup, I'm broke. But your Chapter will still get to be a part of my story and you'll get all the credit for making it! And just maybe… Just maybe… If you make up your own Ranger Character and introduce it along with the Chapter, it might become a regular character in the story ;D However, if you wish to do this, it means you're giving me permission to control your character. If you don't want me controlling it, just create the Chapter without the character. All right, I'm afraid we've run out of time!**

**Kieth: *Mutters* Probably because you spent most of it talking instead of focusing on the actual Chapter!**

**Me: *Picks up random Frying Pan and whacks Kieth over the head with it***

**Kieth: Ow… What I meant was, this Chapter was super awesome and fantastic!**

**Me: *Whacks Kieth over the head again***

**Kieth: Hey! What was that for!?**

**Me: Nothing! I just like hitting you!**

**Rythmi:*Picks up another random Frying Pan from the pile of them conveniently stacked on the floor* Hey! We're hitting Kieth now! This is the best story ever!**

**Kate:*Picks up Frying Pan* I've got nothing to lose! **

**Kellyn:*Picks up Frying Pan* Let's get him!**

**Kieth: *Runs out of room screaming with me and the other main characters chasing him***

**Night: Well I guess we're done here. Goodbye!**


End file.
